


Autumn Leaves

by OmgPandi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Autumn, Crushes, Gen, Pre-Series, i imagine that Serena is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calem really did like autumn, everything about it was nice, especially the changing colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from the [Imagine your OTP...](http://www.w3schools.com) blog at tumblr. Slight Calem/Serena, takes place pre-X&Y. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Pokemon. That honor goes to Nintendo!

It was simple request made by Calem’s mother. She wanted Calem to rake the leaves in the backyard as part of his chores while she baked something in the kitchen. Being the responsible boy Calem is, he accepted the job and went out into the backyard. It was covered with leaves, each having a different color and blending together nicely. Calem really did like autumn, everything about it was nice, especially the changing colors.

He smiled for a second before running over to the shed to grab the rake, the sooner he finished his job, the more time he could have to play on his WiiU.

* * *

It was around noon when Serena had noticed Calem in the backyard. She had just finished cleaning some of the dishes when she saw the brunet boy raking the leaves. Grabbing a jacket, she went out to her own backyard and leaned on the white fence separating her backyard from Calem’s.

Calem was too hard at work to notice her, much to Serena’s annoyance. Since the brunet refused to acknowledge her, Serena just looked over at the multiple piles of leaves that Calem had created.

_‘What an overachiever.’_ she thought with amusement. The piles were pretty high though, and big enough for her to just jump into-

Suddenly, Serena’s bored-slash-amused looked turned into a mischievous one. She gave a devious smile before opening the gate to the fence - quietly, just to make sure Calem wouldn’t notice - and closed it back up. Once in Calem’s backyard, she abandoned all attempts at stealth and ran over to the closest leaf pile. She stepped on a couple of stray leaves along the way, but she didn’t care, she wanted Calem to finally notice that she was here.

Calem stopped his work after hearing the sound of leaves being crushed. Was there a Pokemon in his backyard? Turning around, he dropped the rake when he saw Serena running towards one of the piles, successfully jumping into it before Calem could even protest the action. 

Leaves scattered everywhere on impact, some being crushed by Serena’s knees and legs. She grabbed more of the leaves around her and threw them up in the air, scattering them more. Calem just stared at her with a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

“D-Did you just-” Calem stuttered before cutting himself off. He noticed the smirk on Serena’s face and just stared at the blonde. Serena laughed at the look on Calem’s face before getting up and walking over to another leaf pile and just free-falling into it. This caused a sound of protest from Calem, did Serena know how much work he put into this?! Calem ran over to the pile Serena was currently at, trying to look intimidating, but in Serena’s opinion, he looked as scary as a Dedenne.

“Hey! Stop it! Serena-” Serena, deciding not to deal with Calem’s rant, grabbed him by the arm of his jacket and brought him down into the pile. More leaves scattered as Calem so gracefully fell into the pile. She laughed when Calem tried blowing a leaf out of his hair.

“Oh stop being such a grump Calem!” she said, grinning at Calem’s “why-are-we-friends-again” look. Calem sighed got up out of the leaf pile, a tint of pink blush on his face. She giggled at it before getting up as well. She dusted the leaves off of her skirt and was greeted by a rake being held towards her. Calem was giving her his serious look. She pouted and took the rake, muttering something about how that’s not how you’re supposed to treat your guest.

The duo effectively cleaned up the leaves in about five minutes and it was then that Calem’s mom called them inside to enjoy some of her muffins. As they walked in, Calem couldn’t help but notice his mother’s small smile.

_‘She’s doing the thing again…’_ Calem thought, blushing a bit. He was starting to think that his mother purposely left the gate unlocked because he was pretty sure that it was locked the day before. _‘Unless Serena’s mom is in on it, too.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: _Imagine your OTP in the backyard together during the fall season. Person A is raking the leaves while Person B walks over with a devious smile and plops into the big pile, sending all of Person A’s hard work back around the yard. Person A gets mad for a second before being pulled down on top of Person B where Person B giggles and kisses Person A’s nose putting a smile back on their face._
> 
> I don't really think I succeeded much with this prompt but hopefully it's still cute? <3  
> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
